


A is for Alternatives

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	A is for Alternatives

"Dean!"  
Confusion reigned in the wide cat's eyes enhanced by long dusky lashes.  
Sam was a tall beautiful girl, enviable boobs comprised.

"Dean!"  
The ten-year old happily blurted out his big brother's name, latching his thin arms around his older sibling's waist and snuggling into Dean's chest.

"Dean!"  
The demonic black-eyed Sam called silkily, smirking evilly from across the room. He'd come for his big brother.

"Dean."  
The flickering image of his little brother called his name mournfully, reaching out ghostly arms to try and touch what he'd lost.

"Dean!" Sam called. "Wake up. You were yelling in your sleep."


End file.
